A Date
by Startistica
Summary: "What is this thing you call a date?" Duke widened his eyes. "I was under the impression that a date is a numerical number that would represent what day it is." Duke put down his cup and pushed it to the side. "Do you mean...like a date that people go on?" (Implied Revolutionshipping aka YamixAnzu) One-shot Drabble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, nor did I profit by this in anyway.**

**© Startistica**

****Note:**** This fanfiction takes place during Battle City.**

* * *

"Devlin?"

"Hm?" Duke turned to look at Yami while taking a sip of tea.

"What is this thing you call a date?" Duke widened his eyes. "I was under the impression that a date is a numerical number that would represent what day it is."

Duke put down his cup and pushed it to the side. "Do you mean...like a date that people go on?" He questioned, still in shock and slight amusement that the pharaoh was asking him a question of this nature.

The pharaoh put a finger to his chin and looked up, as if thinking for a second. "I believe so."

Duke pursed his lips. "What is this about?" He asked with interest, moving a little closer, leaning slightly over the table.

"Uh," Yami paused. "You see, shortly before the announcement of this dueling competition, Yugi arranged for me to spend some time with Téa, although I was unaware of the fact...not to say that I didn't enjoy the outing...it was just unexpected that's all." Duke smirked and then grinned. Yami was taken back at this slightly, but continued. "We encountered Mai Valentine who greeted us and asked if 'this' was a date. I was unsure what she was referring to."

Duke grinned once more, with his teeth showing. "You went on a date with Téa?" He questioned.

"A date with Téa?" Yami repeated questioningly.

"Oh this is funny." Duke chuckled. "A date..." He tilted his head slightly, "is when two people go on an outing," Duke made a quotation gesture with his fingers, "and it is in the romantic sense. In other words, it is a form of courting."

What happened next surprised Duke. The ever so composed pharaoh opened his mouth and eyes widely, as if just understanding what had been spoken. "I am courting Téa?!" He gaped.

"Woah! Easy there!" Duke put up his hands. "It doesn't mean that you are... it depends on whether you consider it a date. How did Téa react when Mai asked you two if it was a date?"

"Well, Téa's cheek acquired some pinkness to them and she said 'We're just friends.' "

Duke shrugged. "Oh well then, I guess you aren't courting Téa, as you would like to call it."

"Oh." Yami looked to the side.

Duke could have sworn he saw some disappointment on Yami's face. Duke was feeling a little devilish, well he was Duke _Devl_in... and decided to test out a little theory. "Don't you worry Pharaoh." Yami looked up at him. "You or Yugi definitely don't have to date Téa. She can date whoever she wants to! In fact, lots of guys are interested in dating her. It's just a matter of time before she says yes to one of them."

"What?" Yami asked in shock, looking up.

Duke nodded his head. "That's right. Téa is a very attractive girl don't you think?"

"Well, it would be wrong for me to say she is not a very attractive girl..."

Duke flicked his bangs. "Yes and as a very attractive, beautiful girl...she attracts the attention of many don't you think? Perhaps one of the men here might be able to convince her to go on a real date..."

Yami's lips were slightly pouted out. "You mean like a romantic date... as an act of courting?" He twitched.

"Yes."

"No!" Yami banged his fist on the table, almost in return spilling both his and Duke's cups. Duke just gawked at this extremely surprising outburst. "Their intentions are most likely impure! They probably only want to exploit Téa's purity and are attracted to her vast feminine charm and beauty! If any of them dare come near her I shall send their minds to the shadow realm!"

Yami breathed heavily as Duke just stared in shock. Before he had a chance to reply, chance would have it Téa walked by carrying her own cup of tea, totally unaware of what just happened. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully taking a seat next to Yami. Yami turned and followed her figure with his eyes, not taking his eyes off her, even once she was seated. "Guess who I just ran into? Mako Tsunami! He also had company!" She said blowing her tea gently and putting it on the table. "And he wasn't alone! He came with a friend of his. He was so cute..."

"No Téa! These men are..." Yami interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Ahem!" Duke coughed. "Yami is just saying that no, he wasn't aware Mako Tsunami was here." He said as he eyed Yami.

Téa narrowed her eyes if not understanding. "Uh, ok...?" She shrugged it off as being a guy thing and continued. "Well anyways he was with the cutest little guy..." She smiled.

Duke observed Yami closely. Yami swallowed and clenched his fists. "Who was this cute guy Téa?" Duke grinned.

"He was this adorable little boy." Téa clasped her hands. "Mako has been teaching younger kids fishing and he was one of his students."

Duke eyed Yami once more... Yami relaxed a little. Unknown to Téa, but not unknown to Duke, Yami let out a breath of air he had been holding in. Téa smiled once more, taking another sip of her drink. "So who else do you think we might run into?" She asked.

"I don't know." Duke answered. "Probably a lot more _male_ duelists." He smirked. Yami immediately gave Duke an angered look. It was true. The majority of duelists were male. This was Battle City. The city would be swamped with male duelists... and even some that might possibly catch the attention of Téa Gardner and vice versa...

"Is everything ok you two?" Téa asked confused , looking back and forth at the two men.

"Yes." Yami replied, turning to look at her and now putting on a smile. "Everything is fine, but I say you shouldn't travel alone here. Who knows who we may encounter? You should travel with at least one of our friends for accompaniment."

"Uh..."

"Accompany like... me. Especially me." He emphasized, slightly widening his eyes.

"Um, I don't really see what the big deal is..." She curled her lips.

"Please." Yami pleaded. There was no way he was going to allow Téa to travel the city alone. Who knew what attractive men she might encounter! Of course and also for her well-being and safety...

"Uh, ok then." Téa gave an uneasy smile. The pharaoh sure was acting weird today... "Um, I'm going to go get another teaspoon of sugar for my tea. I think they put too little an amount." She said getting up.

"Hurry back!" Yami said with concern. Téa pursed her lips and then nodded quickly walking away.

Duke just grinned. This was fun- messing with the King of Games himself. Who knew he was going to find out such delicious information about him today? He could use this to his advantage one day... The Pharaoh had a crush...and if Duke Devlin ever needed an upper hand he could so totally use this spectacular little tidbit of information he just acquired.

* * *

**Lol. This isn't an entirely canon based fanfic. I think Atem/Yami (as much as he is unaware of modern customs) would know what a date is. I believe in the Japanese anime he encouraged Yugi to go on a date with Téa when in fact, it was his own date with Téa that Yugi had planned for him. This was more of a drabble that features a lot of Duke's personality traits from the episodes he first appeared in. I thought about using Joey or Tristan first, but I'm glad I ended up using Duke. He was so much fun to write about! I should write about him more often! :)**

**Please Review! :D**

**~Startistica**


End file.
